


Five Times Tony Saw Stephen Naked and the One Time He Helped

by doobler



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Romance, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: Tony isn't entirely sure how he feels about the Sorcerer Supreme.He is sure, however, that he's seen enough of him to make those feelings even more complicated.





	Five Times Tony Saw Stephen Naked and the One Time He Helped

1.

 

When Tony first met Doctor Stephen Strange, he wasn't quite sure what to think of him.

Strange was a man of science, (previously) a renown neurosurgeon infamous for being able to tackle some of the most challenging cases in the city, sometimes even the country. He'd pioneered a new method to operate on the brain stem, graduated med school four years early, and could probably perform surgery alone on a desert island with nothing but a rock and some twine.

At the same time, Strange was the current Sorcerer Supreme. He seemed to glow, his body was brimming with so much raw magical energy. He carried himself like any magician would, with charismatic confidence and a classical swagger. Every moment seemed to be filled with magic, from levitating at least a few stories in the air to simply opening doors with a wave of his hand. 

He seemed to be the embodiment of paradox. Scientific but fantastical, cocky yet humble, healing yet destructive.

Tony found himself instantly charmed.

"Stark," Strange rumbled in his bassy timbre. Tony fought the urge to swoon. "What exactly are we dealing with here?"

"Well according to Thor, this thing is essentially a flesh roomba," Tony gestured and the battle's schematics expanded in his hands. "He's running recon right now. This. This  _meat vacuum_  seems to be eating everything in its path. We're not really sure what it's looking for yet, other than a free meal, but it's not showing any signs of stopping."

"We should be focusing on an evacuation." Cap cut in, rising from his seat.

"Clint's started, you should go join him."

Cap nodded sharply, shouldering his shield and ducking out of the jet. The craft wobbled, making Tony stumble.

"Why not send out the Hulk?" Strange suggested.

"Well. That was our idea at first," Tony scowled, clapping his hands together to compress the hologram. It folded in half then vanished. "But then it ate an oil tanker and grew by like 50%. So I think feeding it a hearty side of green beans smothered in gamma iradiated sauce would be a mistake."

"Fair enough," Stephen turned towards the jet's open hatch, primed and ready to leap into battle."Watch my back, I'm gonna try my best to figure out what the hell this thing actually is. I'll have to be close. Can I depend upon you?"

"Does the Pope wear a funny hat?"

Strange's brow furrowed for a moment before he let out a surprised laugh. Something hot in Tony's chest roiled and bubbled at the sound. 

"Fair enough. Let's go."

Tony snapped his helmet into place, zooming into the fray alongside Strange. They soared well overhead, watching the behemoth wreck havoc below. It was less a solid creature and more a lolling sphere of mass with thousands of tendrils and a fat happy mouth. Tony tried his best to analyze it from afar. Regrettably, the suit's software was bound by Earth's constraints. Whatever this thing was, it was definitely alien. 

"I need to get closer." Strange called over the panic. 

Just as he becgan to descend, a chorus of screams tore through the air. Tony looked downwards, immediately spotting a full school bus within the chaos. The creature was poking and prodding at it, attempting to drag it across the road into its gaping maw. Tony shot through the air, eager to assist.

"Lunch period exists for a reason!" He barked, slicing a handful of tentacles with a lazer. 

The beast bellowed, reaching out again. Tony returned fire, unleashing a few slugs of repulsor blasts. When he looked back, he saw Cap had taken initiative, quickly pulling child after child out of the bus and leading them to safety. Only when he knew the vehicle was empty did Tony move from offense to defense. His repulsors whined as they went offline, the excess energy routing to his thrusters. He launched through the air, moving closer to what had to be the monster's face.

"I hope you can figure out what the hell this thing is, Strange," Tony's face twisted in disgust. Even with his helmet on, he could smell the beast's foul breath. "I need to bleach everything after this, pronto."

The comm link was silent.

Tony tried not to panic. He dipped down closer to the monster's mouth, searching for any signs of the Sorcerer. When he found none, he fell back, taking to the ground to search.

"Doctor!" Tony yelled, looking admist the rubble. "Doctor Strange, where are you?!"

He raced back and forth across the street, keeping his scanners wide open. It was hard to tell what was what when such a massive heat signature seemed to always be within his line of sight. Just as he passed an alcove of concrete, something shot out and gripped his ankle. Tony jumped, only to realize that whatever grabbed him was human, the hand a tanned olive and lined with scars.

"Stark!" Strange hissed.

"Strange?" 

Tony crouched, peering inside the cave of debris. Strange was curled up, his knees pulled to his chest, his gaze focused off to the side. When Tony looked closer, he realized the doctor was completely naked, save for his dark blue boots.

"Ah. Now's not really the time to get so uh. Comfortable, doc." Tony was thankful he had the helmet on. His face burned like the very deepest pits of Hell.

"I swear to god-- that thing is an Energy Beast," Strange grumbled. "They eat and eat and eat until they're fat and happy and then eat some more. It grabbed me and... Ate my Cloak and my necklace, both of which are pricless and highly powered relics."

Tony tried his best to listen but it was difficult. He'd only known Strange for about a month but he'd never seen him in anything but his Sorcerer's garb. The thick and flowing clothes did nothing for his body type. He was long and lithe, only endless planes of perfectly defined muscle. His arms, legs, and torso were slim but strong, like an athletic swimmer.

"If we oversaturate it with energy in a short period of time, it'll implode," Strange's stern tone snapped Tony back into reality. "We need a small bomb or something. Think you can manage that?"

"I'll do my best."

Tony hopped to his feet, thinking hard. Turning to the monster, he set a waypoint for its gut and toggled through his list of Iron Man suits. There were a dozen or so that were in varying states of construction, as well as a handful of prototypes. Tony kept scrolling, all the way back to some of his first suits ever built. When he found what he was looking for, he mentally congratulated himself. He knew the mark IX would come in handy one day.

"FRIDAY. I need you to override the mark IX's targeting program and link it to the waypoint I just set. Set a timer for five minutes, then enact the self destruct protocol. ASAP, please and thank you."

Tony braced his hands on his knees, looking back to Strange. The poor man looked equal parts miserable and mortified. Tony tried to maintain eye contact and not let his gaze wander.

"Stay here until I get back, okay? We've got enough emotional trauma for today, I don't think a naked wizard should be added to anyone's catalog of nightmare fuel."

Before Strange could fire back a retort, Tony took to the skies. The mark IX was inbound, rattling through the air. The poor thing was old and outdated, the chassis an ugly muddy grey, the secondary fins battered and bruise. Tony offered a salute as it shot into the beast's mouth, burying itself deep inside its stomach.

"T-minus one minute to self destruct," Tony recited into his comm. "Everyone-- take cover and hold your breath."

Within a few moments, the monster shuddered, its underbelly illuminated by an explosion within. It swelled like a balloon, undulating and thrashing before it finally popped. Against expectations, the city wasn't showered in a blanket of stinking guts. Instead, the debris evaporated, leaving behind an even worse smell than anticipated but a complete lack of clean up. Tony descended into the pit the beast left behind, immediately spotting Strange's things. His tunic was nowhere to be found but the Cloak and necklace looked perfectly intact. He gathered them up and made his way to the doctor.

"You're gonna have to make do with what I could find," Tony passed along the articles, watching as the Cloak wrapped around its master. "I could take you to the Tower if you want--"

"I. Think I should go," Strange stood, clambering out from cover. With the Cloak closed around him, you could scarcely tell he was naked underneath, save the telltale glance of his neck and clavicle. "I'll. Be at the Sanctum. Tell Fury I had... Matters to attend to and to email me the report."

With that, Strange opened up a portal and stepped through it. He offered Tony a private smile before the sparks faded and the interdimensional door snapped shut. Tony cleared his throat, tucking away his mask. The air smelled foul but he needed the cool caress of a breeze across his flushed face. 

He hoped he'd never face something like that ever again.

 

2.

 

Tony wasn't the biggest fan of rescue missions.

He enjoyed the bragging rights rewarded when all was said and done but everything else was a hassle. These kinds of missions really only happened because of someone's stupidity or lack of insight. They were tedious and boring and took far too much time than necessary.

That said, this wasn't an ordinary rescue mission.

Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow had been sent to Italy on a reconnaissance mission. They were meant to attend a string of fancy dinner parties, all held by a shady band of businessmen. They were supposed to shmooze, infiltrate, and expose whatever bullshit was going on behind the scenes. This meant Tony would have full access to endless canapes, drinks, and longing glances at Strange in formal wear. 

The first night went well. Tony was in his element, both at the party and in his mother country. Despite his American upbringing, Italy was always a second home to him. He waltzed the floors in Armani, showing off his dazzling smile and effortless charm.

Strange seemed somewhat entertained by the display, that private smile on his lips as he accompanied Tony around the room. They chatted a bit, drank, ate, and overall had a good time. Tony was on cloud nine.

The next party was when things went wrong.

Strange had excused himself to the bathroom, blissfully ignorant to the stares at his backside from Tony. An hour later, he hadn't returned.

"Cap, we have an issue," Tony whispered harshly in Steve's ear, pretending to swap drinks with him. "Strange went to the bathroom an hour ago and hasn't come back yet."

Cap snapped to attention, his boyish charm switching off and his militaristic instinct flipping on. He swept the room, simultaneously searching for signs of the Sorcerer and alerting their fellow heros. When Cap returned to Tony's side, Clint and Natasha were behind him, looking casual but on high alert.

When Strange couldn't be found, the group surreptitiously made their way to the bathroom together. It looked harmless enough, the signs for men's and women's scrawled in Italian cursive. There was a sweet little display at the end of the hall featuring a portait of Rome above a potted plant. Natasha stepped in immediately, pushing the painting to the side to expose a latch.

"Amateurs," She grumbled, pulling on the handle and watching the wall fold away. "You'd think they'd stop using the oldest trick in the book."

"Older than a literal book on a shelf? That's pretty classic." Clint replied.

"Equally stupid."

The quartet descended multiple flights of worn stone stairs until they found an array of brancing hallways. Each path looked identical, nothing but cold dingy rock in an endless dank basement.

"We should split up," Cap commanded, peering down one of the halls. "If we find anything, make contact immediately, don't take action until you've made a report."

_"Sei un rompicoglioni._ " Muttered Tony, switching his sunglasses to their HUD mode and expanding his watch into a single gauntlet.

"Excuse me?" Cap twisted around, brows quirked menacingly.

"I said 'you are very insightful'," Tony quickly replied. "A+ leadership as always, Cap'n."

Cap narrowed his eyes slightly before heading down his ordained hall. Clint and Natasha did the same, though Nat offered Tony a knowing smirk before she left.

The hallway seemed to go on forever, making errant turns and bends as it went. Usually, rescue missions involved a lot more waiting around with everyone's thumb up their own asses. The scenery now wasn't much better but at least Tony was doing something.

Cycling through the HUD's varying screens, Tony settled on a heat signature display. At the end of the hall, just past a sharp right turn, was a massive cluster of readouts. Tony quickened his pace, trying to keep his footfalls silent. As he grew closer, various sounds grew louder. He could hear low chanting accompanied by a rhythmic drum line. It sounded more like ancient Latin than it did modern Italian.

When he reached the corner, Tony slowly peered around it, staying out of sight. The hall opened up into a massive chamber. Dozens of candles burned and a group of hooded figures were bowing and kneeling, surrounding a pedestal at the center of it all. Bound to the stone slab with rope was Strange himself, totally naked with black paint drawn on his skin. He looked surprisingly calm, a bored expression on his face.

Tony wasn't sure how to proceed. He thought about calling for backup but what if Strange was in danger? Backup would take too long. His next thought was to fire wildly but this looked like some sort of magic based ceremony. Would knocking out the hooded figures somehow injure Strange?

Tony settled on sneaking forward, slowly making his way into the room. The chanting figures didn't seem to notice him at all, even as he stood at the entrance. Strange spotted him immediately, a look of relief crossing his face.

"Thank god! Took you long enough," He groaned, rolling his wrists and pulling against the rope. "I was hoping you'd notice I was gone sooner but I'm sure you were delayed for a good reason."

Tony looked puzzled, a smile spreading across his face when he realized Strange was making an attempt at humor.

"What uh. What the hell is this?" Tony asked. The hooded morons still paid him no mind, chanting away without pause.

"It's a seance," Strange explained. "They were planning to use the party guests as a sacrifice but when they realized I'm a sorcerer, they took me instead. It's almost sad, I've never seen such a poor excuse for a summoning before."

The chanting grew quiet, a dozen pairs of eyes turning to Strange.

"Your circle's too sloppy to summon anything and these candles are the wrong type of wax. Plus, it sounds like you Google translated your incantations-- you can't just plug English based spells into Latin, the context gets screwed up."

Tony massaged his temple with his unarmored hand. For being such a genius, Strange was often stupid.

Reaching into their robes, the summoners pulled out a variety of blades. They raised them overhead, embellished hilts glinting in the candlelight. Tony acted on instinct, throwing a repulsor blast at the ones closest to Strange. They collapsed immediately, limp on the floor. Making his way to the center of the room, Tony punched one in the face, grabbing their dagger and clutching it tightly. In no time at all, Tony had every summoner on the floor, rolling around in pain. The repulsor was set to its lowest setting, meant to incapacitate but do no real harm. They'd be fine within the hour.

"How exactly did a bunch of idiots catch you, doctor?" Tony smirked, sawing through the rope around Strange's wrists.

"If you think anyone is on guard when they desparately need to piss, you're dead wrong," Strange rolled his eyes. "I was vulnerable and that's that."

"Uh huh. On the official report, I'll make sure to mention your debacle."

"You wouldn't dare."

The duo shared a chuckle, Tony turning away once Strange's hands were freed. He could hear the doctor cut away the bindings at his waist and ankles before sliding off the pedestal. Giving in to the little voice in his head, Tony spared a glance back. Strange was facing the other way, gathering up his clothes to get dressed. His rear was still bare, his soft caramel skin glowing warmly in the candlelight. Tony swallowed thickly. The image would haunt his sweetest dreams for weeks to come.

"Alright," Strange spoke up. When Tony looked again, he was fully dressed. "Time to rendezvous."

He lead the way, totally oblivious to his accidental voyeurism. Tony followed close behind, feeling simultaneously disappointed and yet somehow satisfied.

 

3.

 

"Alright guys, good work out there! Take a break, you earned it." 

The Avengers let loose a collective sigh, dragging themselves out of the conference room in a shambling mob. Everyone was aching and tired. The day's mission had taken from sunrise to sunset. A tribe of hiveminded fuzz balls had attempted to lay seige to New York City, swarming the city in a mass of fur and teeth. They were harmless, their bites more like firm pinches, but they were loud, hyper, and resilient. As long as even one remained, the threat they posed lingered. It took multiple hours to find the last one which had somehow crawled onto the Helicarrier to sleep on Director Fury's desk.

The entire team was tired, sweaty, and all around fed up.

"I think my calluses have calluses." Clint groaned, flexing his hands.

"Don't get me started on calluses," Sam cut in, massaging his temples. "I can't feel my back and I think I'm still caught in a fucking wind tunnel."

"Oh boo hoo, bird boy got to fly around instead of walk like a normal person."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

Tony rolled his eyes. Everyone had put in an equal amount of effort and deserved an equal amount of rest. Quickening his pace, he fell into stride with Cap who led the team towards the lockers.

"How are you so upbeat?" He asked. Despite the day's work, Captain America's smile never wavered.

"It was a good mission, Stark," Cap replied. "No casualities, no damages, everyone worked hard and it ended well. I've got no excuse not to smile."

Tony laughed to himself. It wasn't hard to see why Captain America was seen as such a shining character of good and wholesomeness. The man acted like a walking cereal commercial.

"You feeling ok?"

Tony shook himself from his thoughts. Cap had stopped, pausing in front of the locker room. The other guys filed in, eager to rinse off the day's filth and grime. 

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Tony quirked his brow. Now that he had stopped walking, he could distinctly feel the layer of sweat between his skin and his undersuit. Gross.

"You've been... Spacey the last few months," Cap propped his hands up on his hips. He'd always had a great Vaguely Concerned Parent face. "Moreso than usual. You get like this when you're drowning in work but we all know you haven't made a new suit in a while."

Tony opened his mouth, only to snap it shut. He wasn't entirely sure how open he could be with Cap. On one hand, they were great friends and close allies. On the other hand, Cap was technically his boss and superior operative. Fiddling with his hands, Tony settled on a half-truth.

"I've got a lot on my mind I guess. If I make any break throughs, you'll be the first to know, I promise."

That seemed to satisfy Cap. He relaxed slightly, patting Tony's shoulder before heading inside the lockeroom. Tony followed him, rounding a corner to his own locker. Every Avenger and SHIELD agent had their own cubby labeled and set up for them. Despite very rarely using it, Tony's had the essentials; generic deodorant, a razor, a couple towels, generic shampoo, generic body wash, spare training clothes, and never worn sneakers. Tony pulled out the clothes, holding them against his body. The shirt and shorts both looked two sizes too big but he didn't have anything else to wear. He'd have to shower, dress, and run.

"Hey Stank."

Tony groaned. Clint was looming nearby, a fresh pair of jeans pulled on but unbuttoned, a towel draped over his bare shoulders. He slipped on his sunglasses, eyes squinting behind tinted lenses.

"You having boy troubles?"

Tony choked, fumbling with his clothes. He dropped his shoes, trying to smother the rising panic.

"Chill out, holy shit," Clint chuckled, leaning over to assist. "I was just teasing."

"How the fuck did you know?" Tony snatched back his sneakers. 

"Know? Buddy, it's all over your face. I've never seen someone so eager to get caught staring at another dude's ass."

Tony plopped down on the bench, wringing his hands.

"Clint, I'm fucked. Really, genuinely, properly fucked," Tony reached back, unzipping his undersuit. The wave of cool air against his back helped calm his pounding heart. "I haven't been this smitten since probably middle school. It's a legitimate stupid sappy crush."

"It's surprisingly adorable," Clint offered a shit eating grin. "You should do something about it before the chance slips away. That sorcerer of yours has a tendency to vanish for days on end. Who knows what hot little interdimensional babe he's got waiting for him."

Tony groaned into his hands. Clint ruffled his hair, grimacing when his palm came up wet.

"Take a shower, clear your head, think it over. Yeah?"

With that, Clint headed for the exit, leaving with Sam and Cap at his heels. Tony waited until he heard the door click twice before he got up. Stretching out his back and shoulders, he unzipped his undersuit all the way, shrugging it off his chest to dangle at his hips. Gathering up his towel, he made his way to the showers.

There were two blocks, one with individual stalls and one that resembled a square room lined with faucets. Tony took the latter, preferring the open space. While he waited for the water to heat up to a scalding boil, he stepped out of the suit, folding it a few times and setting it aside. The material smelled like sweat and metal. Ducking under the spray, Tony let it beat against the back of his neck for a while. He closed his eyes and thought.

He'd grown close to Strange since he joined the Avengers almost ten months ago. They worked well together, dealing out barrages of magic and technological might on every mission. Their brains were wired similarly, though Tony tended to be more crass while Strange was more patient. Tony's need to leap into the fray head first was often superceded by Strange's more analytic nature. At least once a week, they chatted over coffee, sometimes in Tony's workshop, sometimes at the Sanctum. The conversations waxed and waned between science, magic, life experiences, humorous encounters and so on. Sometimes they talked about Stephen's accident, Tony's kidnapping and subsequent torture. Those nights were quiet and raw and often ended in a tight hug and a sad smile. Tony had yet to punctuate a visit with a kiss.

Tony thumped his fist against the wall. He was so far gone.

Grabbing his shampoo and body wash, he quickly soaped himself up and rinsed himself off. The air smelled like nondescript spice. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Tony made his way back to his locker. He dried off and begrudgingly slipped into his spare clothes. They hung loose, making him look like an awkward child wearing his dad's suit. It didn't matter. Once he made it to the deck, he'd be gone anyways.

Just as Tony moved to the door, he heard noises come from the showers. Someone had slipped inside without him noticing. He could hear the pipes shuddering overhead, whorls of steam pouring across the tile. Silent as a shadow, Tony crept towards the sounds. 

When he rounded the corner, his heart and his stomach seemed to swap places inside him.

Strange was singing to himself under the spray of water. It wasn't incredible by any means but sounded so genuine and sincere, Tony was moved. The words weren't English, possibly Chinese.

He bent down to grab a bar of soap and Tony held back the urge to groan. Strange was toned but still had a slight softness in all the right places. Fading scars twisted across planes of muscle, dancing in the stark light. His hair, usually a soft charcoal, was jet black when it was wet, flat and hanging just below his ears. The streaks of silver seemed to shine.

Tony let himself indulge, watching Strange until he was sure his soul was bound for Hell. Slipping away, he made his way to the door, eager to escape. The fluttering in his heart went from uncomfortable to soothing, like softly glowing embers in his chest.

 

4.

 

For the first time in a year, Tony witnessed Strange at his absolute angriest.

They were battling yet another lowlife villain, one so forgettable Tony didn't even remember his name. He'd already unleashed a spree of havoc upon Washington D.C, delivering millions in property damage. 

Strange had entered the fight already upset. His standard tunic was damaged, leaving him to don an old spare. The material was thin and flimsy, the hem barely reaching mid-thigh, the skintight suit underneath far too restricting. He'd lost a week of progress regarding a personal matter, Wong was apparently giving him the cold shoulder, and he'd had a migraine for the past thirty-four hours.

Tony kept his distance.

" _Get back here, you worm._ " Strange bellowed in an otherwordly voice.

He zoomed across the gravel, both hands eveloped in twin orbs of fizzling energy. Their adversary let out the most annoying cackle, happily avoiding every shot thrown his way.

"I thought facing the big bad Sorcerer Supreme would be more of a challenge!" He cackled, drawing a handful of knives and launching them at Strange. "Show me a good time, why don't you!"

The doctor let out a frustrated groan as the rain of blades tore through his tunic. They barely nicked his skin, succeding only in making him angrier.

" _I've already had a bad week as it is,_ " Strange raised his hands, summoning a massive thundercloud overhead. " _If you piss me off even more, I'll personally escort you to Satan himself._ "

"I've already met Wolverine though!"

Tony watched as the pair bickered. Strange's rage kept him from focusing. Every blast of energy and shock of power missed his foe by feet at a time. Meanwhile, the freak of the week kept throwing vollies of blades and retorts, growing more and more excited as the fight continued. It was hard to watch.

" _You blew up a hospital, desecrated hundreds of years old documents, rubbed your fat ass on the White House lawn,_ " Strange snapped his wrists upward, summoning pillars of fire. His enemy dodged it with a delighted squeal. " _SHIELD be damned, I will fucking slay you--_ "

Tony fired a single repulsor shot, knocking out the minor league ne'er-do-well. He fell like a sack of bricks, twitching on the grass. Gently floating over to his companion, Tony retracted his helmet.

"Deep breaths," He soothed, holding his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. "If you can calm down enough to cut the Vader filter on your voice, I'll buy you an ice cream. Sound good?"

Strange dropped his offensive stance, descending onto the gravel. The burning light faded from his eyes. He looked exhausted, his suit torn to ribbons, his hair a wild bird's nest. When he turned to look towards the horizon, Tony took the opportunity.

Strange was in bad shape. There were more holes in his outfit than there was material. Tony was allowed gratuitous eyefuls of thick thighs, softly defined abs, slim hips, sloping pecs. He was sure he could stare all day, eager to memorize every freckle and scar. When Strange turned back, Tony tore his gaze away.

"Thanks," Strange smiled. He stepped closer, pulling Tony into a quick hug. "I appreciate the help."

With his helmet retracted, it was hard to hide the color in his cheeks. Tony coughed into his fist. Even through the Iron Man armor, he could feel the lines of Strange's body against him.

"Hey, that's what facial hair bros. do, right?"

Strange chuckled at the nickname. He'd hated it at first but continuous use wore him down.

"Sure."

Strange conjured up a portal leading back to the Helicarrier. Before he stepped through, Tony spoke up.

"Hey uh Strange?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"If you ever need someone to uhh y'know. Relate to or whatever the fuck," Tony tried his best to appear suave and casual. He felt like he was failing. Majorly. "I'm always free. We have a lot in common and. Seeing you so angry really just. Yeah. Just. Know I'm here if you need me."

Strange beamed.

"Stephen."

"Huh?"

"It's Stephen. Not Strange."

Stephen winked, sending a wave of heat across Tony's face. He waltzed through the portal without looking back, leaving Tony to gawk. He stood there for a good while, only moving when the portal began to close. Even then, he couldn't quite pick his jaw up from the floor.

 

5.

 

Tony knew things were going too well. His luck never held, not in his entire life. He'd let his guard down and now was suffering because of it.

"Stephen! Stephen, stay with me, damnit!"

Tony cradled the Sorcerer in his arms, trying his best to keep them both standing. Stephen was losing blood and fast. Three slashes of crimson marred his chest, staining his clothes red. He was barely conscious, pale eyes rolling back, caramel skin growing ashen.

"God fucking-- Stephen I swear, if you die on me now, I'll fucking kill you."

"You can't... Kill... If I'm... Dead..."

" _That's the fucking joke. Less criticism, more not dying._ "

With shaking hands, Stephen painted them a portal. It wobbled and fizzled, threatening to collapse immediately. Tony didn't even ask where to, he simply carried the sorcerer as best as he could and dragged them both across the barrier.

When they stepped through, Tony recognized where they were immediately.

"Asgard." He breathed.

A chorus of shouts cut through the air as multiple guardsman surrounded the pair. Tony raised one of his hands in surrender, fear apparent on his face.

"I am Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark! I am friends with Thor Odinson and require medical aid for my companion--"

"Tony Stark?" One of the guards relaxed, eyes wide. The others swiftly followed suit. "Thor has spoken highly of you, man of Iron! Come this way, we'll escort you."

Tony tried his best to match their pace. Stephen had gone silent, his feet clumsy and slow, his breathing shallow. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. One of the guards pulled back a gossaner curtain, ushering Tony inside.

"The pools of Eir shall soothe your friend's wounds," He commanded. "Our mighty lord will meet you shortly."

The curtain fell back, leaving Tony alone with Stephen.

Tony barely had a chance to take in his surroundings. He located the nearest basin and dragged Stephen to it. Helping him sit, Tony began to panic. The Iron Man gauntlets weren't meant for fine motor skills. If he tried to help Stephen undress, he ran the risk of injuring him further. If he waited any longer, though, he could bleed out and die. Tony's thoughts spiraled, anxiety making him suffocate. Breathing grew harder and harder.

"Tony. Tony, relax."

Stephen smiled weakly, waving his hand in Tony's face. He glanced down. His other hand was submerged in the glittering water. Skin and muscle began to knit itself back together. Within moments, the wounds were closed and gradually scarring over.

"Sorry. I. Sorry. I didn't mean." Tony rambled, wringing his hands.

"It's okay. You saved my life, you have literally nothing to apologize for."

Tony turned his back as Stephen undressed himself. When he heard the gentle splash of a body entering water, he turned back.

Nothing was left to the imagination.

The water had an odd color to it, dyed an unnaturally vivid deep blue. Despite its hue, it was still perfectly transparent. Tony could oggle every inch of smooth tan skin, every angle, every plane, every crease. Stephen's legs were long, his waist slim with an attractive dip to his hips, his body a marvel of soft skin and firm muscle. Before looking away, Tony catalogued that black really was his natural color. That little tidbit wouldn't be soon forgotten.

"I'm proud of you." Stephen spoke up. His eyes had slid shut the moment he hit the water.

"Proud?" Tony tried not to squeak.

"You fought by my side on an alien planet in space," Stephen beamed. "And you did a damn good job as well, holy shit."

"The blood loss is making you delirious."

"This has nothing to do with blood loss."

When Stephen opened his eyes, Tony forgot how to breathe. Unabashed adoration shone on his face, bright enough to threaten sudden cardiac arrest. He rose slightly out of the water, droplets curling down his skin, and moved to close the gap between them.

" **Stark! The Strange Wizard! What brings you to the glorious realm of Asgard this fine day?** "

Tony groaned, twisting to face the doorway. Thor stood there, his smile wide, his disposition glimmering like the sun. When his gaze darted between the pair, Tony half bent over Stephen, Stephen completely naked, he took a step backwards 

" **I apologize! Feel free to join me in the dining hall once you are ready! I have a delicious Asgardian feast to share with you!** "

With that, Thor left. Tony let out a tired sigh, the faintest trace of a smile lingering on his lips. He manually unhinged one of his gauntlets, pulling it off with a hydraulic hiss and letting it clatter to the floor. He did the same for the other, watching it fall with a thud.

"Are we... Gonna talk about this?" Stephen spoke up. "I've never in my life had a normal relationship so. I'm at a loss but willing to make it work."

Tony chuckled, facing the doctor.

"This is the fifth time in a year that I've seen you naked."

For the first time, Stephen flushed. His cheeks to his ears and down his neck turned crimson.

"... Really now?" His voice was small.

"Yup. That energy monster thing, the weird seance in Italy, the locker room in the Helicarrier, that fight against that loser in D.C, and now. Here."

Stephen cleared his throat, pursing his lips as he thought.

"... Those weren't planned."

Tony laughed, bright and loud. He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, his lungs aching from the effort. When he finally calmed down, he fixed Stephen with the most sincere smile he could manage.

"Oh, it's been an honor to witness, don't worry."

Leaning down, Tony braced his hands against the rim of the pool. He pressed his lips against Stephen's, luxuriating in the cool wetness of his skin. His breath was warm, his pulse high in his throat. Tony wanted to reach out and stroke every inch of his body, caress what he could reach, soothe every scar and map out every blemish. Stephen made a soft noise, a muffled moan, and Tony pulled back.

"I've been waiting almost a year for that." Stephen whispered.

"You what."

"You think I didn't notice you from day one?" It was Stephen's turn to laugh. "Walking in like you own the place, sunglasses on indoors, wearing a three piece suit in the middle of summer. I was fascinated  _immediately._ Then you kept talking and reaching out like no one else seemed to want to do. How could I not want all of that?"

Tony huffed, letting every last shred of tension bleed from his body. He went limp, burying his face in the crook of Stephen's neck. The sorcerer laughed, reaching up to card his hands through Tony's hair and drop a kiss against his temple.

"For being a genius, you really are a fucking moron."

"Shut up and kiss me again you supreme asshole."

 

+1.

 

Tony had, for the first time in months, a perfectly good day.

No drama arose from Stark Industries. The mission of the day was a smooth sailing fight against a moderately challenging villain. The final schematics of the mark LV were finished. It all ended with a charity dinner, organized in its entirety by SHIELD, in honor of the Avengers. Tony finally had the shmoozing party he'd been waiting for. 

"You ready to ditch this popsicle stand?" Stephen spoke up four hours into the event. His dark purple suit did wonders for his complexion. 

"In a second, honey, this group of geezers need to hear my public fountain story--"

Stephen leaned in, his lips grazing over Tony's jaw, his fingers curling into the waist of his pants.

"Maybe at another event,  _darling_."

Tony shuddered. The proximity and that petname on Stephen's lips spelled his end. He nodded sharply, winding an arm around Stephen's waist and escorting him outside. Most of the other Avengers had left hours ago, none too fond of the atmosphere. 

The moment Happy pulled up and the door opened, Tony and Stephen tumbled inside. Tony landed on his back, wheezing when Stephen's lips crashed against his. He could feel the sorcerer's heart pounding against the Arc Reactor, his breathing harsh and labored. They'd been together for six months now, every day yet another testament that Tony needed and deserved a stable relationship in his life. They'd moved slow so far, their schedules packed with hero work and the like, but neither seemed to mind one bit.

"Happy! Tower, now, as fast as legally possible!" Tony barked, his words almost immediately smothered by another searing hot kiss.

The duo barely made it up to the penthouse, their hands never leaving the other's body. Tony paused to simply keep the door open, yelping when Stephen sucked a hickey into the side of his neck. They stumbled and wobbled towards the bedroom on slightly drunken legs. As soon as Tony slammed the door open, the air shifted.

He sobered up instantly, watching Stephen stand at the foot of his bed, illuminated only by the light in the hall. With slow calculated steps, Tony crossed the room.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tony asked, his hands hovering over Stephen's hips.

"I'm a grown gay man who's had sex many times in his life," Stephen retorted, a cocky smirk dancing on his lips. "I've been ready for a long ass time."

Tony exhaled and lifted his hands. He unbuttoned Stephen's jacket, taking his time, watching the fabric fall away to expose the silken dress shirt underneath. He smoothed his hands over Stephen's chest, tracing the creases with his fingertips. As he unbuttoned the shirt, he dropped feather-light kisses up and down Stephen's neck. He could measure the sorcerer's pulse with his lips, soothed by the steady rhythm. Stephen smelled like exotic spices and champagne. 

"Tony, I'm not made of glass, you can--"

"I want this. Please."

Stephen snapped his mouth shut, moaning softly when Tony's teeth sank into his neck. The pressure stayed light, thought the sensation of blunt canines against his skin made Stephen breathe a bit heavier and flush and bit brighter. He leaned into the touch when Tony pulled his shirt out of his slacks, cupping the slope of his hips. He wasn't thin but his pelvis jutted out at an angle, the ridges of bone lending that natural curve. 

"I've been waiting so fucking long," Tony crooned. "I wanna enjoy myself."

"Ohh my God," Stephen shuddered. "Hopefully I can last."

"We have all night."

Something about having Stephen all to himself after a successful day filled Tony with confidence. He slipped the dark fabric off of Stephen's shoulders, swooping in to kiss at his clavicle. He could taste the faint scars there, soft and flat from years of healing. Pushing his lover onto the bed, Tony straddled his waist, grinning broadly.

"If you wanna back out now..."

"Don't you dare," Stephen laughed, dragging his hands down Tony's back to cup the swell of his ass. "I will actually kill you if you stop."

Tony slotted their mouths together, tracing his tongue against the seal of Stephen's lips. They kissed for a long while, wet and languid, heat lingering behind every motion. Tony wanted to capture the moment and make his home in it, bury himself the sensations of skin on skin, lips on hearts, hand in hand. 

As Tony guided Stephen back, he unzipped his pants, worming his hand between the tight fabric and Stephen's thigh. His heart stopped when he realized there was no barrier between them.

"Did you--"

"I planned ahead, yes. Sue me."

Tony swallowed thickly. He took his time in peeling off Stephen's pants, watching as inch after mesmerizing inch of skin was put on display. He'd seen it all before, flushed in the open air, submerged under crystalline water, but unable to touch. Every sensation was vivid and new.

"I'm gonna absolutely fucking devour you like this." Tony purred.

"You better."

 

Tony laid back, willing his heart to slow. Stephen muttered something intelligible, burying his face in the crook of Tony's neck. The sorcerer looked surprisingly chaste in his sleep, his lips parted slightly, his face relaxed. Tony traced the bridge of his nose, caressing across his high cheekbones and down his jaw. It'd been ages since he was allowed to enjoy someone so thoroughly, especially someone he was eager to wake up beside the next morning.

Pulling the blankets tighter around them both, Tony settled against the curve of Stephen's body, basking in his warmth. It felt strange to think only a year ago, all he could spare were passing glances. Now he had Stephen curled around him, holding on for dear life, sated after a night of passion and love.

_Love_.

Tony chuckled at the thought as he turned out the light and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Im also doobler on tumblr so feel free to drop by and say hello!  
> Comments and kudos keep this thirst train a-chuggin'!


End file.
